


Thanks Buck

by captainpeaches



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainpeaches/pseuds/captainpeaches
Summary: NO INFINITY WAR SPOILERSTony learns that Steve is a virgin and wants to change that status as soon as possible.





	Thanks Buck

It was a quiet day in the Avengers Tower. Everyone was running their own errands. Tony had just gotten home from the grocery store with everyone’s favorite flavors of ice cream.

“Hey Bucky!” Tony greeted the long-haired man watching the TV as he lugged the four plastic bags into the kitchen.

Bucky sat up on the couch. “Hey. That’s a lot ice cream.” He chuckled. “Need any help?”

“Please god!” Tony set the bags down in front of the large freezer that was specially designed to contain everyone’s frozen treats.

Tony and Bucky began to put the dessert away and made small talk.

“Tell me about the 40s,” Tony blurted.

Nobody had ever really asked Bucky that question before. They usually directed it more towards Steve since he was more “alive” during that decade.

“Well um… the music was better back then,” the super soldier began.

Tony laughed. “I can agree with that!”

“Yeah and if you think that the girls now are pretty, my god, the girls then were even more beautiful.” Bucky frowned. “Steve never really had any luck with them though. Peggy was kind of the only one that had feelings for him.”

Tony nearly dropped the container of Natasha’s mint chip ice cream. “Buck, be honest here. Is Steve a virgin?”

“Maybe…”

The billionaire’s eyes widened and he dashed into the captain’s bedroom.

Steve was shaken awake from his nap. “Tony? What’s wrong?”

“Are you really a hundred year old virgin?”

The captain’s head hit the pillow again. “Let me sleep.”

Tony smirked. “You don’t have to be ashamed of that. I could help you.”

The older man closed his eyes. “How could you help me lose-” His eyes shot open and he gasped at the sight of the billionaire removing the covers and pulling down the captain’s gray sweatpants.

Tony felt the bulge in his own pants growing. He had always found Steve attractive. Now he finally had the opportunity to express his fondness of the captain.

“Do everything I say, exactly as I say. Is that clear?”

Steve hesitated for a moment and then nodded.

Tony grabbed Steve’s bulge. Still soft. “Take off the rest of your clothes.”

Without a word, Steve removed his blue t-shirt. He slid his thumbs underneath the elastic band of his red boxers and pulled them down and off. He threw the items down by his bed. 

Tony took Steve's member into his hand, slowly stroking it. 

Steve had never felt pleasure like that before. He had never even masturbated. He let out a moan. 

“You like this, Rogers?” Tony moved faster. “Y-yes!” Steve gasped. 

Soon he began to feel pressure built up. “T-Tony! Tony!”

The billionaire removed his hand from Steve's throbbing member. “Can't cum yet!” Tony began to unbutton his jeans. “I want you to do something for me first.”

“Damn you, Stark.” Steve lightly laughed. “What do you need me to do?”

Tony's erection sprang free. “Suck.”

Steve's muscles stiffened. “Um… I don't know how to do that.”

The billionaire gripped the longer part of Steve's perfect blond hair. “I'll help you.” He lowered the older man's head down onto Tony's member. “Open your mouth.”

Several moans escaped from Tony's lips as he bobbed Steve's head up and down. “Jesus. You sure this isn't your first time?”

Steve hummed a ‘mhm’. The vibrations sent Tony more pleasure. He freed his hand from Steve's hair to grip the sheets. 

Even though Tony was no longer controlling his movements, Steve kept sucking. Soon Tony came. Steve happily swallowed. 

“Mmm. Not bad for your first time, Cap.” Tony kissed the other man. “I think you deserve a reward. All fours.”

Steve grinned and did as he was told. Tony gripped Steve's thighs and slowly pushed his length into the captain. 

Steve whimpered. “Wait!” Tony pulled himself out. 

“I know it hurts. I'm trying to be as gentle as I can.”

“Okay.” Steve took a deep breath. “Keep going.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I'm ready.”

Tony repositioned himself and entered once again. This time he was able to get his whole length in. 

“Oh my god,” Steve gasped. 

Tony waited for a moment to give Steve some time to adjust to his size. Then, Tony began thrusting. 

The older man closed his eyes and gripped his sheets. Who knew sex would feel this good?

Tony reached and continued to stroke Steve's member again. It wasn't long before the pressure returned. 

The younger man pulled out and came. Then, he turned Steve around so he could finish stroking him. 

Steve sighed as he released into Tony's hand. “S-sorry.”

“No worries.” Tony laughed and licked some of it off. “I'll go get a towel.”

After the men cleaned themselves off, Steve followed Tony into the living room. Bucky was back on the couch watching a random crime show that he had found. 

Tony looked into the kitchen. “Thanks for putting the rest of it away.”

“No problem,” Bucky replied, eyes still glued to the screen. “Hey. Can you guys do me a favor and be quieter next time? Could barely hear myself think.”

Steve's and Tony's faces grew red.


End file.
